Coming Home
by valeries26
Summary: She was his lover. Now, she was returning home, back to him. Seph/OC, OC/Reno -friendship One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, but I do own Bryna.

~SOLDIER~

Her auburn hair swayed out behind her as she walked down the street. She blinked her eyes and looked toward the sky, remembering her love. Her love died a few years ago, close to four or was seven? She shook her head. She saw the bar called 7th Heaven and smiled softly. She knew the people who defeated Shinra gathered there, and tonight she knew the reason why they gathered. Sephiroth was killed, for the first time at Neblihiem, second time at the Northern Crater and the most recently, when that boy, Kadaj, transformed into him. She sighed. She walked to the door. She might as well get drunk tonight with his enemies tonight. She walked through the door and weave through the crowd to the bar. She sat in an available stool, next to a man she recognized as Reno of the Turks. He was sweet talking the Bartender, Tifa Lockheart.

Tifa moved to her and asked, "What can I get you?"

"The strongest ya have, Lass." She requested. Tifa nodded with a soft, but understanding smile. The bartender walked down the area behind the bar.

"Well, hello, sweet thing," Reno turned to her. She cursed her luck, but she knew that the Turk chased anything that had a pair of breasts and a vertical smile. "What is your name?"

"Bryna," she replied. She watched his eyes. They would tell her if he recognized her or not. "Bryna Lynn Flynn. Aye know you're Reno, one of the damn aristocrat Rufus Doofus' bird brains." She was right as the light of recognizing dawned in Reno's eyes. She giggled. "Aye'm not here to start shit. Aye'm just here to get drunk of ma ass."

Reno blinked and shook his head. "I was wondering what happen to you after the whole affair."

"Aye tried to find a way to cure him," Bryna said. Tifa returned with a cup of liquor and sat it down in front of Bryna. "Thank ya." She brought the cup to her lips and tossed back in one gulp.

"I see your drinking habits are still the same," Reno commented.

"Aye," she agreed. She glanced at Reno and smiled at him with her eyebrow raised. Reno smirked at her. "Aye bet aye can drink ya under the damn table."

"I'll take that bet." Reno smirked.

~SOLDIER~

An hour passed and Reno and Bryna both worked on their twenty shot. Bryna swayed, slightly in her seat. Reno looked relaxed, but his eyes were glazed over. Tifa shot them a worried glanced as she sat down another round.

Bryna curled her fingers around the shot glass and tipped it back into her mouth. She swallowed and turned the glass upside down on the table. "Twenty-one."

"You're gonna lose, Bry," Reno slurred his word and tossed back his shot. "Twenty-one."

"Aye…doubt that…red," Bryna took her time, getting the words. "Aye..bled…alcohol…ac'ordin' to….that damn…poetry…re'din'… aristocratic….." she blinked. She looked at the twenty-second shot in front of her. She tossed it back. "Rapesodoes…"

Reno blinked. He swallowed his shot before he burst out laughing. "That's the ..'irst tim' I he'rd someone fuck 'p his 'ame like that."

"Rapesodoes," Bryna giggled. She made to reach for the 23rd shot, but she swayed in her seat. "Aye like Seph-kins better." She blacked out, remembering her lover. She could almost feel his strong gaze roam over her body, his arms wrap around her now plump body, his ankle-length hair tangled with her waist long auburn hair, and his breath brushing against her check. She loved and missed him like a damn sore that didn't go away. Too bad, the Demon of Wutai, the General of SOLDIER, Sephiroth Valentine was dead and Bryna Lynn Flynn still lived. Nothing could him back to her.

~SOLDIER~

Cloud Stife yawned as he slowly got ready for the day. Suddenly, he jerked his head toward the spare bedroom where he had put the Flynn woman last night after she passed out. Tseng had claimed she was harmless and old drinking buddy of Reno's. Cloud walked toward the bedroom door and opened it a crack. He saw the woman on the bed. Her head turned to the window, the red hair laying around her head like a halo.

Cloud couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He pushed the door open and blinked in surprise. The woman started to dissolve into stings from the lifestream. He felt someone behind him. He glanced over his shoulder.

Reno stared at the disappearing woman with a sad look.

"She was Sephiroth's lover before he became a nutcase," Reno explained. "She was a great drinking partner."

~SOLDIER~

"I was wondering when you were show up," a familiar voice rang out.

"Shut it. Aye told ya, Aye'll show up when Aye'm good and ready, too." Bryna opened her eyes and blinked at the tall figure standing a few feet away. He hadn't change like she had. His long silver hair swayed in the slight breeze. He still wore his famous black leather battle gear. She walked toward him. "S'rry to keep ya waiting, love." She smiled at him, now standing inches away from touching him. He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Welcome home, Bry,"

"Hey, don't hog her, Sephy," Zack's voice rang out.

"Puppy," She heard Angeal's voice drift through the air. She smiled. Yeah, she was home, she realized as she listened to Zack whine.


End file.
